An Unsent Letter
by Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl
Summary: I'm terrible at writing Summaries. Basically a note to Sirius, that Regulus never sent before he went to the cave.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these people. J.K. does. **

Regulus black was pacing around his dark bedroom in Grimwald Place. He ran his hair through his hair. He laughed, thinking about how his brother, Sirius did the same thing when he was nervous. "Sirius," he whispered quietly to himself. He walked over to a large wooden desk and picked up a note that lay on it, and read it to himself for what seemed like the thousandth time.

_Sirius, _

_ After eighteen years, I've finally figured out what you've been talking about. It's taken me this long to realize that this is I was younger, all I wanted to do was to make you proud. And now, I'm going to do that. I can't give out too much, but I found out that Voldemort has a weak spot. And I plan on taking advantage of that. I think I'm going to die, Sirius. And I'm scared. But I have to do this. For the world. For you. _

_ You know, I never really liked being the favorite son. All the ridiculous things mother made me do. "We must impress them Regulus", "Of course you have to wear those robes, Regulus." And you, you ran away. I wanted you to take me with you. But I was afraid to ask. Afraid to be different. I always wanted to fit in. You didn't care. If I live through this, I'm going to find you. We're going to be brother's again, Sirius. Real brothers. I promise._

_ I have so much more to tell you, but I'm running out of paper...and time. The longer I wait, the more powerful Voldemort could get. Goodbye Sirius. I'm going to make you proud. _

_ Love, _

_ Regulus Arcturus Black_

He sighed deeply. Who was he kidding? Sirius stopped caring about Regulus long ago. He picked up the letter, and walked into Sirius's old room. His bed was still as messy as the day he ran away. Pain shot through Regulus's chest, as he thought about that day, and a few tears escaped before he took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. This was no time to be crying. He walked over to Sirius's dresser, and put the letter in the top drawer. It was so filthy, he didn't think anyone would be able to find it. Not that anyone would be looking for it. Grimwald place was going to be forever empty. He saw something shining in the dresser, and picked it up. It was a picture of himself and Sirius when they were much younger. Regulus was smiling, looking adoringly up at his big brother, and Sirius was laughing at something. He laughed at everything back then. Suddenly, Regulus laughed. He laughed as loud as he could. He laughed at Voldemort, because he was going to help destroy him. He laughed, while looking at the picture, pretending he was laughing with Sirius.

Regulus ripped the picture in half. He took the half that he was on, and put it in the dresser, on top of the letter. The other half had Sirius on it. He folded it carefully, and put it in his pocket. "Kreature," he called out. The house elf appeared next to him, wearing a dirty towel around his waist. Regulus sighed once again, "Have you got the locket?" Kreature nodded. "Good, I'm ready" There was a snap, and they were gone.

~~~ Fourteen Years Later ~~~

Sirius black threw open his bedroom door in Grimwald place, and laughed his bark like laugh when he saw the posters were still on the wall. "I imagine mother was pissed when she couldn't get those down." He sat on the bed, and took it all in for a moment, then he figured he should probably at least try to clean his room up. He went to his dresser first, and opened the top drawer. He gasped when he saw the old picture of Regulus. He shook his head, and picked it up, remembering the days when they were so close. He was about to put it back, when he noticed a letter.

Remus Lupin walked into the bedroom, and looked over Sirius's shoulder, reading the note. There were tear marks on it. Some were new, from Sirius. But some looked older, from Regulus. Remus hugged Sirius tightly, and walked out of the room.

Sirius read the note for what seemed like the thousandth time, set it down, and followed Remus out of the room.

**AU: **

**Thanks for reading. Now, review? Maybe? **

**Anyway, I always like to think that Sirius and Regulus didn't hate each other forever. They just didn't always get along. **

**So, tell me what you think. And maybe I'll write some more stories for you, yeah?**


End file.
